Taking A Step Back
by Dr. Robert
Summary: The awaited story by the author of The Grift! After a strange and bizarre message and movie, a great disaster strikes. The one who dies seeks revenge on the rest. How can the pack escape the dead? Chapter 8 is up!
1. The message

**Taking a Step Back: The next production.**

It's me, and I've thought of my next project. This one will be permeanent, and have a cool twist. I just scrapped the "intergalactic murder" thing and thought of something cooler (with a snappy title!) I took a few of The Grift characters and brought them here, so readers will know them.

Wendy: So….we are at a decision. Either, "Revenge of Pluto Nash", or some strange movie called, "First Location".

Mario: Man, I hate the movie store. I'll take…."First Location".

Chuck: Hey, guys! Whatcha doin'?

Mario and Wendy: YOU CAN TALK?

Chuck: You guys laughed at me, so I took speech therapy.

Wendy: Any chance of losing that top-hat?

Chuck: NEVER!

Mario: Well, we are picking a movie for "Movie Night". It's something that the gang does twice a month. Since you took therapy, you can come!

Chuck: SWEET!

**Wendy brings the movie to her house to find a shocking amount of messages.**

Message 1: Hey, it's Luigi. I have a VERY bad cold, and can't make it. I gave it to Mario, so he can't come, either.

Message 2: This is Banjo. I've gone hunting that dern witch again! Why does she keep bothering me? All I did was ask for some paint, and….

Message 3: This is Sonic. My legs gave out after so much running. That was so frustrating. A high speed chase, too!

Message 4: Toadette here! I found this cute little shop, and I'm so staying there!

Message 5: Peach is on the line! I had my eyes burned with hot glue, and was almost blinded! Can't see the movie

Message 6: Hi, it's Ludwig. I'm just going to tell you this. I lost my conducting stick! I have to find it!

Message 7: It's DAISY! I'm taking my vacation today. Can't make it to movie night.

Message 8: _Weird music is playing_ "Repaer eht raef tnod…."

Wendy: WAH! What was that? I guess some prank call. Well, this sucks. The only one coming is Chuck!

**Chuck rings the bell. She welcomed him in and watched the movie with him.**

Wendy: I've never really gotten to talk to you. You really are a cool person!

Chuck: Well, it's just my parents only to me to say, "KA-WIIIIZZZZ!"

Wendy: Oh, that's gotta be bad. Well, this is an exciting movie!

**A person in the movie is yelling to another when all of a sudden, the same freaky music from the message was playing. Static came, and there is a scene of a horribly burned Toad. The whole gang appears to be there. Toadette throws off a diamond onto the floor.**

Luigi: Enod I evah tahw?

Toadette: Dnomaid siht veol I!

Burned Toad: Siht rof yap lla lluoy!

Banjo: Raed, ho!

**The man appears to be split in half. All of a sudden, he reforms, and the fire is burning out. The airplane near him was being fixed, and he went in through the windshield. The plane flew backwards and was in the air. **

Burned Toad: Nwod gniog mi!

**A bullet flew out of the airplane, and fell into the hole of a revolver. The revolver was held by Luigi.**

Luigi: Siht erif ot gniog mi!

Chuck: Looc!

Luigi: Sey!

Chuck: Nug a evah uoy?

Luigi: Ybab siht ta kool!

Mario: Igiul wohs ot gniog uoy era thaw? Tropria eht ta ew era yhw?

**The group walks backwards and jups over a 20-ft. fence. The lisence plate 245-360 is on a blue car that drives backwards. The creepy scence ends, with the horribly burned Toad on the screen.**

Burned Toad: Gninraw a sa siht ekat!

**The screen turns back to First Location. Chuck is scared, but Wendy is freaked out. She remembers the Toads voice and music from the message. She just knew this will happen very soon. Death's icy cool grip was upon them.**

So, how do you like it? It doesn't make much scene now, but you'll get it next chapter. Everyone who answered in the messages (minus the creepy Toad), Chuck, Mario, and Wendy are characters. As you might have been able to see, Chuck and Wendy are the main characters.


	2. Trippping to the airport

**This other chapter!**

Now, some might be confused from last chapter. That's alright. If you check carefully, you will understand. FIRST REVIEW DANCE!

**Wendy and Chuck decided to NOT watch the rest of the movie, incase of something weird. They had a discussion about this.**

Chuck: So, should we tell everyone about this?

Wendy: Naw, they wouldn't believe it. I mean, I'm checking again, and it's not there!

Chuck: Freaky. Any explanations?

Wendy: Well, when checking my messages, I had an 8th one. It had the same weird music as this, and the burned Toad's voice was the same. It's obvious they are related!

Chuck: Well, maybe. Luigi called and said we're all going to the airport. Maybe there, we'll forget about our troubles!

Wendy: Fine.

**The next morning, the group was all at the airport gates. Before they climbed it, Wendy noticed something. There was a blue car with the license plate 245-360. Wendy swears she remembers this. Then, it hits her. That same car was in the movie! Chuck saw it, to, and decided that he shouldn't panic.**

Mario: Why are we at the airport? What are you going to show, Luigi?

Luigi: Look at this baby! _Shows off revolver_

Chuck: You have a gun?

**Chuck is nearly fainting, as he remembers Luigi holding a gun in the movie.**

Luigi: Yes!

Chuck: Cool!

Luigi: I'm going to fire this!

**Luigi blasts it off into the air, puncturing an airplane containing a certain Toad.**

Toad: I'm going down!

**The airplane falls at the feet of the gang. The Toad is set on fire by and explosion, making him rocket out of the windshield. The shards of glass split his legs from his body. A diamond from his briefcase shoots out near him.**

Banjo: Oh, dear!

Toadette: I love this diamond!

**As Toadette puts on the diamond (to the discontent of the others), Luigi is pale.**

Luigi: What have I done?

Radio: Thanks for listening to "Going Down", on the Hair soundtrack! Next, "Maxwell's Silver Hammer"!

Wendy: Strange, I thought I heard the songs, "Going down" before!

Chuck: Guys, we have to tell you something…

Sonic: It better not be about this crash!

Chuck: Kinda. You know how you all missed movie night? Well, halfway through the movie, we saw this entire scene, but it was realy freaky.

Wendy: Yeah, we started with the dead Toad and Toadette _throwing_ away the diamond.

Chuck: The end was us jumping over the fence!

All but Daisy: Yeah, right!

Daisy: I believe you! The man said, "You'll all pay for this!" after he died! Perhaps we will all dies in some sort of order?

Banjo: Oh, like all those fanfics from "kirscetchers"?

Peach: I have NO clue what you are talking about!

Sonic: I'm usually the one to break the fourth wall, stop cramping my style!

Chuck: Yeah, and next your going to tell us about, That's just a myth!

Wendy: Whatever. Now, it is strange, as "First Location" has do with this sort of thing!

Toadette: You know, this is dumb! I'm going back to the mall!

**Toadette leaves, and the rest disband later on. Chuck, Wendy, and Daisy are mad that no one belives them, and Luigi is just sad that he killed someone! What's going to happen? Is there any specific order? Find out!**


	3. The shocking truth

**Chapter 3!**

You may be wondering, "Dr., why are you making 2 chapters in one day?" Well, I'm bored! On with the story!

**Toadette was having a rough time at the shop. It was the Gallerina, her favorite. Why is she so upset? What if there really was a curse? Would she die first? No, she had to shake herself out of this. **

Toadette: Hey, look! Wendy came to shop with me! She even brought an mp3 player to listen to!

Wendy: STOP! I need to tell you something!

Toadette: Is this about that stupid curse? You can stop trying.

Wendy: Well, yes. You must get rid of that diamond!

Toadette: Why? It's so beautiful!

Wendy: Well, the ghost of the Toad might kill you since you have it!

**The two were bickering, and Toadette got so mad, she just left. Wendy's mp3 player turned to the end of a song she doesn't recall on her list.**

Player: Niaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar. Niaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar. Sdeah rieht edih dna nur yeht , semoc niar eht nehw.

Wendy: Wait a second, all this music…IT'S BEEN PLAYING BACKWARDS! Lemme reverse this…

Player: When the rain comes, they run and hide their heads. Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain. Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain.

**A ghostly chill came, and suddenly it rained. Wendy could still see Toadette. She is so mad, she isn't even bothering to pick her feet off the ground….on the rug….Soon she was outside, and….**

Wendy: Toadette, NO!

Toadette: What's gonna happen, am I gonna _ZAP_

**Toadette has been building up some static from the carpet. She stepped in a large puddle, and got a small zap. The made her a great conductor, allowing 6 thunderbolts to go into her body. What was left of her (not much) was NOT pretty. Really, it was ashes and organs.**

Wendy: I wish the rest could have seen this. Wait, something burned my car! It's words! "The deaths will be payed custom to Toadward J Toadington!" Oh my god…Toadward J Toadington! We killed _him?_ I gotta race to Chuck!

**Whe didn't have to go far, as the group came to the shop.**

Mario: Where's Toadette? Chuck proved that the curse exists!

Chuck: Yeah, I discovered it's backwards mu…

Wendy: Yeah, yeah, the readers know that already! My mp3 player started to play, "Rain". Right on cue, it rained. Toadette got strick by 6 bolts.

Banjo: Ew. Well, now that we believe you, what do we do?

Sonic: We can't tell anyone, and we can't run away!

Luigi: I say the best thing to do is find the order we will die in. If there is one.

Peach: Good idea. How do we find out?

Ludwig: We're going to find out….next chapter!

**What's the order? How can they possibly explain Toadette's death? I HAVE NO CLUE?**

Well, this wasn't the best of death's, but I had to kill Toadette. Sorry if anyone is mad at that.


	4. Exploding out

**Chapter 4**

This one will have more drama with the death. As you might not have known, nobody really liked Toadette, so didn't care about her death.

**The group was still at the mall, but nobody noticed when the ashes of Toadette entered Chuck's car. In fact, they didn't even notice the inscription on Chuck's car. That is, until Wendy showed them.**

Wendy: Here it is, guys!

Luigi: Wow, I killed Toadsward! I always hated that guy when he showed the world the s…..

Wendy: Nevemind that. Now, if you see anything suspicious, tell me. We might be able to track the order down.

Ludiwg: OK. Chuck, can I borrow your car? I need to carry some gas over to my house.

Chuck: Why can't you use your car?

Ludwig: I drive a compact! You think I'm gonna fit 16 tanks of gas in my car?

Chuck: Fine, here are the keys…

Ludwig: Thanks, Chuck! You really are cool!

**Ludwig stored the gas in, and drove home. He had to wait for his friend, Meeko, to come. So, he had a cigarette, and disposed it in the ash tray at the car. The cigarette suddenly lit up again, and burned a hole through the tray. It fell on Toadette's ashes, which led a straight line to the gas….Meanwhile, the rest of the gang had to go in the Luigi Mobile.**

Mario: Why did you give it such a stupid name?

Luigi: Got a problem with Luigi Mobile?

All: YES!

Luigi: Well all of you can just go to he….What just happened?

**The tires rolled over a sharp glass piece, making it and the glass pop and break, respectively. When inspected, Wendy could see a faint sticker on the glass depicting Ludwig on it.**

Wendy: This is creepy. We gotta get to Ludwig's house?

Banjo: Why? He's fine!

Wendy: I'll explain in the car….Aw man! I forgot the car's busted!

Chuck: Well, his house is just 3 blocks away!

Wendy: Well, let's go! Ludwig's in danger!

Luigi: I'm running, but how so?

Wendy: I saw Ludwig on the broken glass. I think this is a sign from Toadward!

Mario: I do remember drinking some Ludwig Cola a year ago. It's quite weird people are still drinking it!

**He could see his friends while looking in his window while waiting for his friend. While his friend's were aware of something bad, Ludwig was oblivious to the fire.**

Ludwig: Oh, hey guys!

Wendy: Get away from the car!

Ludwig: Why? There's nothing wrong with it!

Wendy: Except fo….

**Bam, a huge explosion came from the gas. The car is wrecked, and glass was everywhere. As the pack was aware, they got out. Too bad for Ludwig. After the back of his head was impaled, he flew from the explosion right on top of Sonic. Him being quite heavy, he nearly choked Sonic.**

All: LUDWIG!

Banjo: Aw man, this time it's someone we cared for! Luwig….

Chuck: MY CAR! AGH!

Wendy: Never mind the car, Ludwig died!

Chuck: Oh, yes, Oh, no!

**At that time, Meeko came.**

Meeko: Oh my, what happened?

Daisy: Your Ludwig's frined? I thought you would be a Goomba.

Meeko: Yes, well, you thought wrong. Boos are much better!

Peach: Well, Ludwig has perished in an explosion. The funeral will be closed casket, due to the circumstances.

Meeko: Oh, man…he was my best friend! Too bad I can't die, because I feel like doing just that!

Daisy: NO! It will just make things wrose. Now, we really need to look for that pattern…

**Will they find the pattern? Who exactly is Toadward? What's up with with Meeko? You find out soon.**

I was more creative today…


	5. Brick 'N' Hood

**Chapter something.**

Bah. If I don't get 9 reviews be the end of this chapter, I'm through. With this story.

**After the funeral, Meeko had left to do his own stuff, and the gang retired to bed. **

Chuck: Wow….this is really serious now. Well, I have to search for a clue or something. Nah, I'll do it tomorrow.

**The next morning, Chuck was distraught when he saw Ludwig on the news. Although, the news says that he jumped into the _implosion_ of the car. Apparently, someone played this in reverse. The Mario Bros were watching this, and were disgusted.**

Mario: I'm never watching this channel again! They don't know backwards from forwards!

Luigi: Yeah. I mean, how hard is it to tell the difference?

**Mario went to turn on the computer. Everything was going fine, but a strange flapping noise came from the hard drive. The internet booted up, and an article on Toadward was on.**

Mario: Hmm….let's read this. "Toadward was recently killed in a plane crash". Duh, we knew that! "On the plane was a strange diamond that contained the secrets to his life. He needed to hide it, after one was revealed. It was that the sl…..

Luigi: MARIO! We need to go to the store! We're running out of food!

Mario: COMING! Huh? The article disappeared! It was replaced by the news! "The new "Super Sonic Hydro Water Building" is now almost done. When completed, the city will have fresher water, improving everyday life. Ludwig, one of the constructors, has now officially died. To honor him, they cremated his body and turned the ashes into bricks." Strange. Well, let's roll!

**Sonic was jogging around town with his roommate, Parka _(a Chargin' Chuck)_, when he all of a sudden got tired. He went to rest on the constructor's bench on the Super Sonic Hydra Water Building site.**

Parka: Why are you so tired, Sonic?

Sonic: Well, first of all, I have no clue why I put on this hoody. It's so hot in here! Secondly, well, I can't tell you.

Parka: Why not?

Sonic: It's….a secret.

Parka: C'mon, tell me!

Sonic: Fine. Well, it began with this diamond….

**Mario was in the passenger seat of the Luigi Mobile. He took a short nap from the lack of sleep. That's when he had….the super-duper…..permonition! Everything was quiet. It seems Luigi, Mario, Sonic, and some Chargin' Chuck were playing soccer with a brick. Sonic had it last, and it flew up into the sky.**

Mario: Luigi…..

Luigi: Yes?

Mario: Drive to the Super Sonic Hydra Water Building!

Luigi: Fine…..we really do have to get those groceries…

**Sonic had finished telling his story, and Parka was shocked. What's more, is a construction worker was listening. He was so horrified by this, he fell off the rafter and dropped his brick. In a short time, the brick landed on Sonic's chest pinning him on the bench. Soon after, another brick came from _nowhere_, falling on the open hood of his hoody. Since he was pinned down, he couldn't reach the brick that was choking him.**

Sonic: Par…ka…..help!

Parka: OH MY GOD! Hang on, Sonic!

**Parka's first idea was to get rid of the choking brick. With his stubby hands, notta chance. He easily reached the brick on the chest, but as soon as it was gone, another brick fell.**

Sonic: Don't…..try…to get…..the chest brick…

**Luigi was driving 99 mph to the SSHWB, where he saw Sonic helplessly being choked.**

Mario: SONIC!

Luigi: Let's go already!

Parka: GUYS! He's not gonna hold on much longer!

**Mario promptly kicked the brick out of the hoody, and gave it to Luigi. Him being Luigi, it hit his head instead. Passing out, he fell on the grass. That green grass felt like sharper then usual to him, he though before there was total darkness.**

Mario: We should really get these two to the hospital.

Parka: Yeah, that's a good idea.

Constuction Worker: HEY! I just fell down 14 stories! Won't you help me? Anyone?

**The two made a quick recovery. When Sonic first awoke, he realized how the pattern goes.**

Sonic: I just got choked by Ludwig bricks! Before he died, Ludwig fell on me and choked me! It seems that Toadward wants to show who's going to die when someone kicks the bucket! Well, let's see. Before I passed out, I saw Luigi fall on some grass. He actually got a cut from one of the blades. If I'm correct, he must be the next one! LUIGI!

Luigi: Yes?

Sonic: I found out the pattern. You are the next on to die!

Luigi: Aw, great! I…just…gotta….stay…cool….AW WHAT'S THE POINT! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

Sonic: Don't say that! If we just stick together, we can make it!

**The two get their rest so they can actually leave the hospital. What will happen after that is totally unpredictable. They just hope for a good ending.**


	6. Kniving out of it

**The chapter after the last!**

I just can't stop writing. At least I have one more fan….

**The night in the hospital was terrible. The room smelled of old people, beeping sounds were everywhere, and the elderly were crying. Really, all Sonic and Luigi could do was wait for sunrise. When it finally came, they were surprised to see Banjo, Chuck, and Wendy waiting for them.**

Banjo: Guys, we just want to make sure that you are OK. You should stay here for a bit more!

Chuck: Nosense. As long as you're with us you two are safe!

Wendy: I concur with Chuck. You guys just keep an eye out for eachother!

Luigi _to Sonic_: Should I tell them about the order?

Sonic: Not yet. One more near-death experience, and you tell them!

Luigi: But I'm NEXT ON THE LIST!

Sonic: Oh, yeah….

Banjo: Anyway, back to business. Luigi has been elected to cut the ribbon for a new store!

Luigi: Oh yeah? What store is it?

Chuck: The….uh……"Knife World".

Sonic _to Luigi:_ This is bad. You said you felt sharp grass before you passed out!

Luigi: Maybe I was imagining it. Besides, I'll be outside the store the whole time!

**The group drove to the town square. Sonic noticed the vintage antique looked a bit….used. He brushed it off as paranoia, and continued to drive Luigi to his fate. As they didn't notice, they flipped a manhole. The manhole freakishly had the strength to lift itself into the top floor of the Super Sonic Hydra Water Building. It knocked some vital equipment over, and even pushed a super magnet near the window. The fact it was a slippery manhole didn't help. The window obviously had protection, so it stopped right when Luigi was starting his speech.**

Announcer: And now, we would like Mister Luigi Mario to come cut the ribbon!

Luigi: Thank you all for letting me do this honor. I…..

**A scientist at the SSHWB did not notice the microscopic super magnet on the windowsill as he brushed his arm with it. It went flying down….right in front of Luigi.**

Luigi: I hope the knives come flying right off the shelves sold!

**The knives did just that. Unsold, of course. The magnet attracted them to it. Luigi didn't know, but the whole rest of the city did. The knife was almost a foot away from Luigi when…..**

**THE END**

Of the chapter. You'll just have to read the next one to find out what happens to Luigi.


	7. A Revelation

**Chapter VII!**

Wow. I don't have the heart to finish this. I love this place, and don't want to disappoint anyone. Well, let's see if Luigi intervenes. Oh, and in answer to your question, kriscethers, he's in Knife World because I had no other way to continue the story.

**The knives are drawing ever closer to Luigi. I mean, if they were any closer, they'd stab him. Thank God for Luigi's clumsiness.**

Luigi: Thank you all. I'll be here all week! WOAH!

**The Luigi tripped and knocked the magnet away from him. Of course, the knives had to follow the magnet, and sailed away harmlessly. Of course, the sight of the knives FREAKED Luigi out. He passed out (again), and fell on a rather dull knive. The angle of the hit made the magnet fly right into the eye of a grizzly bear.**

Peach: We better get Luigi to his bed. He just had a near-death experience!

Chuck: Don't worry. I'll take him back. By the way, I never heard of this Toadward person, and I was meaning to ask. What did he do that was so bad?

Daisy: I can answer that. Well, he sortta…..

**That's all she could say before a tree branch hit her in the back of the head. She got a concussion, and was taken to the Mario house.**

Luigi: What happened?

Daisy: Well, there were some knives coming at you, and….

Luigi: No, what happened after that!

Daisy: You fell on the magnet and it hit a grizzly bear in the eye.

Luigi: Oh, no….Banjo….

Daisy: Anything wrong?

Luigi: Naw. I am just sorry for the bear, is all.

**Wendy walks in the room with a knife.**

Wendy: I know you know the order of deaths. TElL ME OR YOU DIE!

Luigi: WOAH! You've gone crazy!

Wendy: I've gone crazy because Chuck's car exploded, killing my brother! A brick falls out of nowhere, nearly killing Sonic, and YOU nearly got impaled by several hunder knives! TELL ME!

Luigi: FINE! A person or something symbolizing a person is effected by the death or near-death of someone. For example, when we took out Sonic's brick, I got hit in the head. I fell on grass, and it felt sharp. Enter Knife world, where I nearly get hurt by sharp knives!

Wendy: I see….now, what happened when you fainted?

Luigi: The magnet hit a grizzly bear in the eye, drilling the kives in him. I'm guessing the bear symbolizes Banjo.

Wendy: Then we must protect him. Always be with him. ALWAYS! I do _not_ want another one of us dying!

**After the meeting was adjourned, Wendy called everyone to take care of Banjo. She even called Banjo himself to tell him he's the next to die.**

Banjo: Oh my goodness. Oh, no! THIS IS AWFUL!

Wendy: Is anyone with you right now?

Banjo: Yes, Chuck.

Wendy: Make him stay with you all day and tomorrow. Please.

Banjo: Fine I promise. Now, it's midnight. I gotta go to sleep. G'NIHGT!

**The phone clicked. Wendy had a feeling that this was the last time she would be speaking to Banjo Bear.**

Oh, and kris….ou don't need to have the fic in your favorites just to keep it. I'll make about one chapter a day.


	8. Dentist chair

I lost count of the chapter number, so I'm just gonna skip the big font.

**Soon was the morning, and it was time for a dentist checkup for Banjo. All were worried for his safety.**

Banjo: Relax, guys! This is a professional! He can't hurt me!

Chuck: But still, it's Toadward deciding you're fate! He was the richest and most powerful man in the world until the sl….

Banjo: Yes, I know. I will be safe guys, just let go of me!

**Unable to stop Banjo, they drove him to the office and all waited for the unthinkable to happen. If anything should go wrong, they were ready to help.**

Dentist: OK, Banjo. Open wide! I'm going to drill some cavities out for you.

Banjo: OK, Mr. Roshwell. Now, are you sure you won't kill me?

Roshwell: _laughs_ No. Of course not!

**Outside the dentists room, Wendy was getting really worried.**

Wendy: He'S GONNA DIE!

Mario: CALM DOWN! He will live! We are here to protect him.

Chuck: He's right. Whatever happens, we'll help him.

Wendy: I guess you're right. Still…

**Wendy panicked when a drill turned on. He hit the ceiling, which cause small vibrations. Wendy could do nothing but hit the ceiling. This was causing it to get loose. The operation was going well for Banjo, until a loose piece of the ceiling hit Roshwell. He triped over a chair, blocing the door. His body fell in a sik full of water, and was being drowned. The drill he was holding flipped and fell into Banjo's eye. Somehow, it was still drilling down.**

Banjo: AHHHHHH! HELP!

Chuck: Oh…ny…god…open the door, guys!

Peach: WE CAN'T IT'S LOCKED!

Wendy: BANJO! WHAT'S HAPPENING?

Banjo: THE DRILL WENT IN MY EYE! It'S GOING TOWARDS MY BRAIN!

Chuck: Calm down. Now, Banjo. You have to take out the drill yourself.

**Banjo reached for the drill, but missed. Both his hands hit the lights. His hands became paralyzed and couldn't move.**

Banjo: MY HANDS ARE STUCK! HELLLP! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

**Luigi, Sonic, and Mario tried to barge the door down. Since the chair was blocking the way, they couldn't get in. The drill was inching towards his brain. No one even knew about Roshwell being stuck in the sink.**

Banjo: I CAN'T LAST MUCH LONGER! IT REACHED MY BRAIN!

**The group finally got in the room to see a horrible shaped up Banjo. He was bleeding all over. Daisy pulled out the drill, but it was useless. It had done enough damage to kill. **

Mario: BANJO!

Chuck: And thus, Toadward strikes down on his victim once more.

Wendy: This was all my fault! I deserve to DIE!

**Wendy runs to the sink to drown herself when she notices Roshwell. They pull him out and revive him. He made a full recovery soon, and told the whole story.**

Roshwell: Soon, the derbris hit me. I passed out, blocked the door with the chair , and got drowned. It was TERRIBLE!

Luigi: Yes, we all feel the same for Banjo. Now, we have to get over his death for a while to find who will die next!

**Almost on cue, the dentists chair lifted to find a hazard warning. It said that since it could lift up, placing it under a fan is not advisable. It showed a guy getting his head lobbed off from a fan. What's even more gruesome, the guy had a top hat.**

Wendy: Chuck, I think you're next. Look at this…

Chuck: _reads_ OH MY GOD! I now see why everyone freaked out when they were in this position.

**The remaining pack left to plan a funeral for their dear friend. Chuck soon felt the most remorse, as he was the next to go…**


End file.
